The Mission
by 81chills
Summary: When Nightwing and Red hood recruit 5 inexperienced young heroes to find and protect 1's diary. Along the way they find a hero long forgotten, The Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ The Meeting

Before the gauntlet warriors, there was a team that operated without any authorization from the justice league. This team was made up of seven people: Nightwing, cyborg, static, gear, arsenal, red hood, and super boy. They worked silently without the justice league knowing of their existence. This is their story

Bevel Haven- 2016- 01600 hours- abandoned warehouse

"So it's agreed," said a gruff voice from the shadows old dusty building. The darkness enveloped the structure in an ominous cloak. Another man stood in the smallest bit of light cast through a broken skylight. All you could see was a blood red reflective biker helmet. A voice erupted from the helmet, gravelly with exasion.

"Yes, brother," Replied the man. His hands were fingering a gun he had hidden in his pocket, just in case this went south. "So Nightwing, is faze two ready," He felt a slight breeze cast across his leather jacket. Nightwing's shady voice came from another corner of the structure.

"Yes," He said, he had obviously explained this many of times to the other voice, "Redhood I got it covered," Redhood's grip loosened on the gun. "The age old hide out has been found, hasn't it?" The other tensed, apparently very sensitive about the topic.

"Yes," Responded Redhood "The one from World War two right?"

"Of course," Nightwing replied trying to look menicing. Redhood quickly responded.

"The candidates," Redhood said, starting to pace around the dark warehouse. "They have been chosen?"

"Indeed," five files were cast across the floor. They stopped under Redhood's feet just as Nightwing began to list the applicants.

"Cyborg, Tech Expert, AKA Victor Stone," Redhood began to flip through the pages with in n the sleeve. "Arsenal, Long range weaponry professional, AKA Roy Harper. Superboy, super strength, AKA Conner Kent. Gear, Strategist and super genius, AKA Richie Foley, Static, proficient in stealth, AKA Virgil Hawkins,"

"These are the five applicants?" Redhood responded.

"Yes," Answered Nightwing. "But don't steal anything on the way," dead seriousness existed in his tone.

"Aw, come on Nightwing! I usually _try_ to return it" He said frustrated with Nightwing antagonizing him over the way he acted.

"Tell that to my face! I have to do _way_ much work covering for you,"

"Alright, Alright, I won't steal anything on the way there," Redhood replied. His helmet shielded the sneaky look in his eyes.

"Not on the way back either." Nightwing added raising his tone. "See you at the E5 Headquarters," With the last breath Redhood had disappeared into the night.


	2. The History

Chapter 2~ the History

Bo3 and Bo4 recognized

"I know that all you have operated on your own or with partners," Responded Nightwing looking around at the young heroes surrounding him. "No one better mess up on our mission,"

"Hey dude, what is our mission?" Responded Static looking around to see if anyone agreed.

"Hey V! Be nice this guy! He's our ticket to the big leagues ," Gear spoke in low voice so no one heard but Virgil.

"I'm glad you asked Static," He turned from the young boy to the rest of the group. "As you know during World War II the elite 5 fought against the Germans with allied forces. There was one person who was part of the Elite five who stayed out of the public eye. This person was known as '1'. There are no documented of pictures of '1' in the war. Our mission is to find his journal, for over three decades it has been missing. Before it was stolen people thought that what was in the journal was crazy. Especially about the part with aliens invading twice in one year. The Reach and the Croatians have tried to invade this year. This just proves that his journal may be the key to finding out how to future events. How '1' new all of this, is a mystery. He died when the allies invaded on D-day. No one knew who killed him," Said Nightwing. "The only person we know that lived during that time and worked for the elite five is Jason the Wild," Night wing paused in-between Jason's name for suspense. "He is the only person in the world who could know where 1's journal is. With 'The Light', which is pretty much an evil version of the justice league, we have reason to believe yet another evil organization has joined forces with 'The Light'. Now please walk around the HQ and familiarize yourself with your surroundings. The boundaries are as follows: No going inside the Tech center and don't go into each other's rooms without permission. Clear?" The group all nodded in agreement.

0600 hours~ Brain's laboratory

A robotic voice responded in monotone " So the others have agreed? Jason must be captured before Nightwing finds out about the journal?"

"Yes," added Vandel Savage, timelessness evident in his features "I fought the Jason during World War Two. He should have fallen like his comrades, I'll make him pay, you have that. Make sure he tells you where the journal is. Before you destroy him let him know that he is the last of his kind," He then took another breath. "I will take my leave," He pushed his chair out and left the brain to its plotting.

On Vandel's way out he saw sword that reminded him of the pain and humiliation he got from facing the Jason. Every time Vandel thought about it, it brought back those feeling about the five that refused to die when he had attacked the elite five. Now Jason was the last one. A smirk crossed his face, thinking about that very thought.


End file.
